


Day 1- First Time

by graceful_derp



Series: Ushiten Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceful_derp/pseuds/graceful_derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beta'd by the amazing wakasatori at wakasatori.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Day 1- First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [第一次](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796313) by [Definro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro)



Day one- first time sharing a bed

Tendou Satori was terrible at calculus. Not for lack of trying either, but nothing quite clicked in his head.

Ushijima, on the other hand, excelled in math class, so, naturally, Tendou went to him for help on the homework that had left him stupefied for half an hour the previous night.

“Wakatoshi! My calculus homework is due tomorrow and I don’t understand any of it! Can you help me??”

Ushijima looked up from his desk. “Do you just want the answers or do you want to actually understand it?”

“I have a test on Thursday and I am painfully underprepared so I need to learn the stuff.”

Ushijima nodded. “Meet me in the library at lunch today.”

“Miracle boy Wakatoshi saves the day yet again!!”

At that moment the teacher walked in. “Tendou, shouldn’t you be in your own class?”

“Right, sorry!”

~~~

Tendou walked into the library and scanned the room for Ushijima and plopped his books down on the table upon finding him.

“Wakatoshi you have to help me, I’m screwed for the test!” exclaimed Tendou as he pulled out his homework.

“That is why I’m here right now.” Ushijima looked at the paper spread out in front of him. “What don’t you understand?”

“Everything.”

“That’s not very helpful,” Ushijima mumbled.

“Well it’s true! Nothing the teacher said stuck!”

Ushijima sighed and started to explain.

~~~

By the time the bell had rung, signalling the end of lunch, the two had made little progress.

“Okay, so I’m starting to understand it, but not quite yet.” Tendou frowned at the papers lying in front of him.

“You could come over to my place after practice to spend more time on it.”

“Yes! Thank you Wakatoshi!”

Ushijima started to collect his things. “Just hurry up, we’ll be late for class.”

 

~~~

“Tendou, you coming?”

“Yeah wait a sec, I just gotta send my mom a text saying I’ll be at your place!”

Ushijima asked “Is that really necessary? Seeing as you’re at my house more often than your own.”

“She likes to be sure.”

Ushijima nodded and turned to leave as Tendou sent the text.

~~~

By the time they were halfway through his homework night had fallen a while ago.

“Alright, I think I’m getting the hang of this, Wakatoshi. Can you check this answer?”

“You did the third step wrong,” said Ushijima, glancing at the paper being presented to him.

Tendou looked at his work and realized his mistake. “Argh! It’s been so long and I’m still making silly mistakes!”

“Sleep over, we should be done in a few hours anyway.” Ushijima responded.

“Tendou grinned. “Miracle boy Wakaaatoshi!”

~~~

It was well past midnight before the two boys were ready for bed.

“Hey, where’s the guest futon? I can’t find it!” called Tendou from the closet.

Ushijima’s mom replied from the other room. “Oh, sorry Satori! I put it in the wash earlier because I didn’t think you would sleep over. Just share a bed with Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima said “There’s enough room for the both of us, and we’re not new to sharing things. You’re literally wearing my shirt right now.”

“It’s really comfy, okay! But be warned, I’ve been told I’m a cuddler, although I’ll try not to strangle you!”

“How reassuring.” deadpanned Ushijima.

~~~

Tendou had never seen such a cuddler before in his entire life, and that was saying something, coming from him.

Ushijima slept like the dead as soon as his head hit the pillow and had wrapped his limbs around Tendou in a vice-like grip as soon as he slipped under the covers.

Tendou’s mouth stretched into a grin. His face was pressed into Ushijima’s collar, and he was being clung to desperately. When conscious, Ushijima was stoic and powerful, as well as slightly reserved. When asleep, though, he was clingy and vulnerable.

A chaste kiss was pressed onto the sleeping boy’s chin, and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Satori” while pulling Tendou impossibly closer.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing wakasatori at wakasatori.tumblr.com


End file.
